


Bullet to the Arrow

by starmelee



Series: Arrows, Guns, and Somewhat Funny Puns [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, All the fun things, Anxiety, Bar fights, Bars, Depression, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Ghost Pains, I've been sitting on this since November so it's about time, Multi, Okay so the first chapter is like a test run, PTSD, Sadness, Slow Burn, This is a made up au so work with me here, there are so many background ships, this does have some hella deep undertones so just watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Jesse McCree is a humble man. He owns a bar, runs it well, and maintains a good atmosphere. His friends are by his side, his life is mostly together; pristine. Mostly.When he's asked to watch over one Hanzo Shimada (courtesy of Genji's kind and brotherly worrying), he wants more than anything to talk to him. Of course, every man has his ghosts, Jesse knows that better than most. But what happens when those ghosts come back for real?





	1. Just Put it on My Tab

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know that summary is super lame, but I didn't wanna use a quote from the fic seeing as it's not a oneshot. So I tried. 
> 
> Anyway, welcome to what is officially my longest piece of writing ever. And the word count is only going up from here! I'm not quite sure what my posting pattern is gonna be yet, I was thinking every two weeks or so a chapter would go up. They aren't divided by word count, but I tried to keep each one at above a thousand words. Microedits as we go are likely, but I'll let you guys know if anything major happens. (Also I'm fairly sure I can't acurately write half these characters and I hate myself for it.)
> 
> PS: This is pretty slow, as far as slow stories go. So just be wary of my pacing and everything. Have fun, and read on! Hope you enjoy!

Gunslinger Tavern, near Route 66, 2:30 AM

Hanzo found himself staring at his reflection in the window of the booth he’d taken refuge in. Perhaps it was the fact that it was two in the morning, and he hadn’t slept for thirty hours, or maybe it was the fact that he was starting to get the spins, but he was having a hard time maintaining his bearings. 

He didn’t remember when he’d gotten to the bar, or how many drinks he’d had since he got there, but he knew better than to drive himself home in this state. He didn’t have another ride, as Genji was busy with occupying Zenyatta, and he had no other friends. Sometimes he would call a taxi to bring him home on nights like this, but his phone died earlier that night, so he was stuck suffering in silence. If he was lucky, the owner would kick him out and call him a cab before closing. 

“Lookin’ lonely there. Mind if I join ya?” A drawled out southern accent caught Hanzo’s attention, drawing his gaze away from his reflection. 

The man before him was tall, certainly muscular, and not as lean as Hanzo was. He had dark hair, a scruffy beard, a widely brimmed cowboy hat, and overall looked about as horrible as Hanzo felt, though his cowboy aesthetic made him seem wildly different. Maybe some company would do him good, compared to staring at his reflection with alarming intensity. Of course, this man could also be a source of trouble, but even drunk, Hanzo had his own back.

“Not at all, take a seat.” He gestured to the space in front of him, which his new companion graciously took up.

“Thank you kindly,” the stranger replied, placing his own bottle of beer down on the table in front of him. “You’ve been sitting here since six this afternoon without a glass of water, so I figured I’d join you before you drank yourself to death. The name’s Jesse McCree, but either works on its own.”

That was a lot of information to take in at once. Hanzo’s mind was teetering between comprehending the information and thinking about why the hell this man would sit with him, so it took a moment for the words to completely soak in.

“You may call me Shimada, for the time being. A pleasure to be in your company, McCree.” It was natural for him to be cautious about revealing his full name. Though, Shimada may have been more revealing than Hanzo, at that point. 

“So have you come by just to deprive me of alcohol, or do you wish to keep me company?”

McCree let out a laugh. “Well, seein’ as I own the place, I figured I was at liberty to tell ya we closed half an hour ago. Though, I did letcha stay because you seemed to be a little wrapped up in your thoughts. Usually when people stick around for awhile and get as drunk as yourself, they are trying to stay away from something. Heaven only knows that I know what that’s like.”

It was in that moment that Hanzo noticed the prosthetic arm that held the neck of McCree’s beer as he brought it to his lips. Perhaps they weren’t so different. A tingling sensation shot up through his thighs, a reminder.

“My apologies, I’ve overstayed my welcome. I simply lack a ride home, and I suppose I had lost myself while reflecting.” That would have been a funny joke, had Hanzo had the sense to realize he’d made it.

McCree shot him a smile, but it only made him look tired. “You’re welcome to stay in my place upstairs. I have a guest room, which has a lock on the inside if you’re worried about privacy. I only offer because any taxi you could call is probably miles out, and it is two thirty in the morning.”

Hanzo’s head seemed to pound harder in that moment, and he put a couple fingers to his temple so he could attempt to massage the headache away.

“I suppose I cannot say no, seeing that the circumstances are what they are. Are you sure you do not mind?” His judgement was impaired, most definitely. He was about to trust a stranger, the bar owner, no less, with housing him for the night. Hopefully he’d survive, but he was too exhausted to truly care.

McCree shot him a small grin, waving his prosthetic hand dismissively. “If I did I wouldn’t of offered,” he stood up as he spoke, finishing the beer in a couple of gulps. He walked to the counter and threw it away, then waved Hanzo over. “C’mon, Shimada. Gotta get you to bed so you have a hope of getting up before noon.”

Hanzo’s eyes closed briefly as he struggled to recall why he kept putting himself in these situations. Then, he rose to his feet, grabbing his empty bottle of throat burning whiskey and his glass. Unsteadily, but without tripping, he made his way to the counter. McCree took care of both items, then guided him to the kitchen, and out the back door. There, a flight of stairs went up to the second floor of the building. 

When they reached the top, McCree opened his door, allowing Hanzo to step inside. After his kind host flicked on the lights, Hanzo looked around to catch what details he could. The had entered in the living room, which had red curtains at the window, a black leather L sofa, as well as a matching loveseat and separate recliner. A large television sat in front of all three, and in the center of the three objects was a glass coffee table, of which was placed on a red carpet. Pictures were hung on the walls, but McCree dragged him down a hallway before he got the opportunity to fully observe them.

He pointed out the bathroom, which was the second door on the left, then tracked back to the first door, of which belonged to the guest room. An off-white carpet was laid out, a made, queen sized bed with a light green comforter sat at the center back wall. A nightstand was to the right side, and an oak dresser was against the wall next to the door. 

McCree guided him to the bed, his brows raised in mild concern over Hanzo’s worsening motor function. 

“Do you need help with anything? Would you like some water?”

Hanzo shook his head, kicking off his shoes and rolling into bed. “I’ll be fine. Thank you for your kindness, McCree.”

“Naturally. I’ll see ya bright and early tomorrow mornin’,” the man said, then Hanzo heard the door close a moment after. 

He fell asleep very quickly, not even bothering to strip down or lock the door like he normally would. When he woke up in the morning, he would be in for surprise for sure, but he didn’t have enough energy to truly care.


	2. Seriously, Genji?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up immediately with chapter one because I dunno if the first is okay as a standalone, but I didn't want to put the two of them together. 
> 
> So anyway, Genji's a little shit, but what else is new? (I really love Genji being a good brother and Shimada solidarity is important to me.)
> 
> If you guys want my official timeline for this au, let me know so I can write it out again and post it on Tumblr or something.

The next morning, McCree woke up with a start. He had to remind himself that he was just in his apartment, and the man in the other room was not a target, nor another soldier, but his best friend’s brother. Hanzo Shimada was a famous topic of conversation, and Genji had been trying to get Jesse to talk to him for ages. He simply hadn’t because every time he mustered up the courage, one look at Hanzo’s face told Jesse that man was dealing with some serious demons. And, well, after what Genji told him, he had no doubts that Hanzo was. 

With a sigh, he glanced over to his clock. Eight in the morning was a reasonable time to wake up, he thought, so he went to the bathroom and decided to make breakfast. First, however, he got a glass of water and some aspirin for Hanzo to have when he woke up. Carefully, he snuck into his guest room and placed the items on the table, then made his swift exit. 

Since that was over with, he got his ass back in the kitchen and decided that it was time to (once again) pull out the home fry recipe that Gabriel had given him when he moved out to Arizona, and it was one of many recipes for all kinds of things. Jesse wasn’t a bad cook on his own, but it was nice to have some references every now and again. So, he decided on home fries, eggs, bacon, and toast. A good, hearty meal was always good after a bad night, in his opinion. 

While he cooked, he texted Genji to let him know that Hanzo was safe and in his apartment. After he did that, he threw in a joke about how Genji needed to take his eyes off of his boyfriend for ten seconds, maybe to care for his brother every once in awhile. 

Jesse met Genji through Gabriel. At the time, they had code names, and didn't seem keen on becoming close, but Genji brought spirit to their ops team. By the end, they were a family unit, as dysfunctional as they all were. Once the ninja quit, he and Genji still remained in contact, and became extremely close after Jesse moved back to the southwest. During that time, Genji had been working with Zenyatta to get over his traumas of childhood, and it had been obvious that they were made for each other in the ways they interacted. 

Still, Jesse had no idea what to think of Hanzo when Genji had first explained what happened to him. At first he had been angry, but then he took the time to consider what his own past had been like. Jesse probably would have killed his own brother, too. It was lucky circumstances that Angela had saved Genji’s life, as she had saved all of their lives many times in the years they worked for Blackwatch. When Overwatch had been recalled, both men responded, but were told that they would sit aside until they were absolutely necessary. It seemed like just last week that Jesse had been in battle, even though it had been more than a year by then, despite his technically active status. 

He let out a sigh as he flipped his bacon and pushed his home fries around in their respective pans. Genji had texted him back by then, asking him to take care of Hanzo and to make sure he had a safe way to get home. He also asked that Hanzo called him before he left Jesse’s house, to which the man made sure that he answered positively and reassuringly. 

It wasn’t too long after he finished the potatoes that Hanzo made his way into the kitchen, looking as neat and preened as a hungover man could without a change of clothes or a razor. Admittedly, he was still one of the most handsome fellows Jesse had ever laid eyes on there was no doubt about it. That still didn’t mean that Hanzo didn’t look awful.

“Howdy there, friend. Did you sleep well?” Jesse got the eggs out and started to scramble them with milk, pouring them into his pre-placed pan with expert precision. He also put some bread in the toaster, and then put some more bacon on to cook. 

“I slept fine, thank you. I must apologize for forcing your hand in showing me hospitality last night. I should have been more responsible in caring for myself.” 

Jesse waved it off, “No worries. I hope you don’t mind what I made for breakfast. This is usually my hangover go-to, because it has a lot of protein and can be eaten quickly to catch up with the aspirin. Sometimes even I drink myself to the brink of liver failure.” He said it like someone like him wouldn’t purposely drink himself to death. 

Hanzo seemed to take the reply in silence, taking a seat at the counter only after Jesse offered the idea that he take a seat. 

“You have a lovely home,” his guest piped up after a few moments of silence.

“Thanks, I had my friend Angela help me do the decorating. Genji offered to lend a hand, but Angie said that she wouldn’t let him near this place unless it was to observe how interior design actually works.” Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle as he recalled the memory. 

Hanzo sat there with slightly wide eyes for a moment or so, just before something seemed to click. 

“You know Genji?"

He hummed as he flipped the bacon and stirred eggs. “Absolutely, we served in the-not -quite-but-kind-of military together. He may have said a thing or two about me, but usually he’s such a drama queen and only makes our cool war stories about himself. He’s a good kid though; my best friend if I had to really pick one. Angela is a close second.” 

“I had no idea that he even served. I suppose it hasn’t come up in conversation recently.” It was obvious that Hanzo wanted to ask more questions, but Jesse knew none would be for him. 

“You can yell at him for not talking about himself enough after breakfast. He said he wanted to hear from you anyway.” He pulled out plates, and once all the food was ready he made two and passed one up to Hanzo, followed by a fork. “Enjoy, there’s salt and pepper on the counter in front of you if you need any.” 

Jesse pulled some hot sauce out for himself, and covered his eggs and toast with it. The potatoes were heaven without it, and bacon and hot sauce tended not to make a very pleasant combination. That, however, was up to debate. 

Hanzo just seemed to be grateful to get something into his stomach, from the way he was eating. It almost made Jesse feel bad, but he knew better than to feel pity for a Shimada brother. You felt sorry for ‘em and they gave you a smack across the face. At least, that’s what Genji had done. Jesse swore up and down that he could still see the imprint on his cheek sometimes.

After they finished eating, Hanzo excused himself with Jesse’s phone to give Genji a call. He said that when he came back he would help clean up, but Jesse was already in the process of cleaning up food and washing dishes. 

Hanzo had no clue that Genji served in the military, let alone made friends with the local bar owner. Had he known that, he would have moved to a different bar in hopes that his brother didn’t know of his wallowing. However, there was no helping it now. He supposed he had to be a little grateful, as Jesse had been respectful and kind in giving Hanzo a place to stay for the night. He even made him breakfast and gave him medicine for his headache. McCree was a good man, as far as Hanzo had seen.

“Ahhh, there’s the man of the night. Did Jesse treat you well, brother?” Genji had a special way of making sure whomever he was talking to knew they made a mistake, when it was necessary. He’d probably picked it up from Zenyatta.

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me you were friends with the owner of the bar,” Hanzo whispered through clenched teeth. 

“Well what was I supposed to do, tell you that I wanted someone to make sure you didn’t kill yourself? Hanzo, you have to admit that you can be a little reckless sometimes. There was no harm in making sure a trusted friend could keep an eye on you. Especially since he’s not too bad looking. I figured maybe you could get something out of this as well~” There it was, the signature teasing. 

He didn’t know what to say about that, honestly. “So you were spying on me and trying to get me to sleep with your best friend? Genji, please tell me, why you are like this?” 

His brother laughed, but his tone leaned towards seriousness. “I just want you to feel like you can be happy, Hanzo. You deserve happiness as much as I do, and maybe you can lend Jesse a hand in feeling that way as well. God only knows he’s called me up drunk before. As funny as it is to hear a man cry about horses, it loses its charm after the fourth or fifth time. You both have issues, so you’ll get along well.”

“That is not how it works and you know it,” Hanzo countered. “This is ridiculous, and clearly he only offered to care for me because you two are so close.”

“I dunno, he did tell me you were quite beautiful the first time he saw you,” Genji chuckled under his breath, “so I think he’s willing to spend time with you on his own. Just give it a chance. You need more friends anyway.”

As much as Hanzo resented that, it was true. He did lack the social life of his brother, and often found it hard to get along with others due to his paranoia. Perhaps this would be a good way to get out of his comfort zone and expand it. That didn’t mean Genji was getting off the hook, however. 

“I’m still upset with you for not telling me, or at least introducing him to me sooner. I would have rather heard it from you first. You’re lucky I’m not willing to drive all the way to your house to lecture you in person.” 

“The horror,” Genji teased, probably rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I’m not saying that you have to be friends, but I am saying exactly that. Get some friends, have sex, do something other than drink, okay?”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes Genji really needed a filter. “I swear, you’ll be the death of me. Isn’t it me who should be caring for you?” 

“Maybe you would be, if you could prioritize and actually develop healthy habits. Anyway, it’s better than you being the death of me.” 

That was essentially the end of the conversation, but Hanzo did promise his brother a visit later that day, and made Genji swear that he wouldn't be intruding. The last time Hanzo came over, he caught Genji and Zenyatta in an… intense moment, to say the least. Not in a sexual sense, just in the way that it was romantic, and quiet, and Hanzo hated interrupting anything between them.

The fact that Genji sought for him to have any kind of relationship- especially a sexual one- said volumes about his priorities, but Hanzo was almost positive it wouldn’t happen. He often contemplated investing himself in the idea of finding partners, but he couldn’t think of a reality where he could put his issues aside. Genji always said that a relationship was built on mutual trust and respect, but Hanzo could barely trust himself, let alone another person.

His attention was drawn back to the kitchen when he heard the clatter of pans in the sink. So, he returned and took a seat back at the counter. McCree was standing at the sink, the plates and silverware already in the strainer at his side. Hanzo allowed him to wash all the dishes in peace, and when McCree turned around, he seemed surprised at his presence. 

“I thought you’d still be talking to Genji. That kid can give you an earful when he wants to.” McCree shook his head, turning off the sink and drying his hands on a towel he'd placed in his pocket. 

Hanzo let himself smile slightly. “That is true. He does have a tendency to chatter quite a bit. Honestly, it is a little ridiculous how he can talk about anything for as long as he wants, and everything he says still makes sense.” He was happy to have the opportunity to talk about his brother. “Genji is a special kind of person. It is unlikely that I will ever encounter someone like him again in my lifetime.” 

“You can say that again,” McCree nodded, “that boy’s a breed all ‘is own. I'd be floored if I ever met someone like him again. It was luck that even brought us together, but I suppose most things are luck.”

Hanzo couldn't say that he believed in luck. Throughout his life, hard work and suffering were his main motivators through situations of all kinds. Fear had been lost somewhere in his early teens, the only time he'd felt it since was when Genji found him again. He'd been scared that he was going mad; that the part omnic man before him had been nothing but a guilt based illusion. Of course, his fear had been dispelled when Genji embraced him, though the guilt remained. That was when Hanzo began to believe in fate.

“Perhaps you were meant to meet each other, as people are often predispositioned to. I've learned that life has a plan, and even though hard work gets you through the day, there is an ultimate fate to which all of us must face.” He watched as McCree contemplated the information, almost like he could see the logic work it's way through his thoughts. 

“I suppose that's a fair assumption. I'm not jumping to any conclusions, in this life or the next.” He took a sip of water from a glass he'd most likely pulled out while Hanzo was on the phone. “Anyway, how's that hangover? I'll let you head out whenever you want, but I'll follow you in my car if you aren't feeling too hot.”

“I am feeling much better than I normally would, most likely thanks to your kindness. You don’t have to follow me, but I do believe I have overstayed my welcome, and Genji is expecting me to come by later today. If there’s anything I can do to repay your hospitality, please let me know.”

McCree hummed. “Well, I’m still gonna tail you anyway because I have some shopping to do right around where you should be headed, but don’t you worry ‘bout nothin’. Honestly, Genji has been tryin’ to get me to have a civil conversation for awhile, but I figured you needed time to yourself before I introduced myself. I’ve been told I can be an overwhelming influence.” With that, he shot Hanzo a wink. 

For whatever reason, his face grew warmer at the gesture. “Well, Genji can give you my number, so please contact me if you need anything. I’m not opposed to spending time with you, though it may be awkward at first.”

His host snorted loudly, “Ain’t all friendships when they first start out? Don’t worry, it’ll work itself out. But how ‘bout you swing by next Saturday? We’re having a charity karaoke night, and maybe you’ll be able to see how fuckin’ awful Genji is at singing. Don’t matter what language, don’t matter what kind of song. He’s pretty bad.”

Hanzo laughed. “Oh? Well it seems I will have to attend, if only to see that.”

McCree grew serious after a moment. “And hey, I’ll be keepin’ an eye on how much you’re drinkin’. I know you’re an adult n’ all, but I’d hate to see what happens if you do this often. Ain’t a bar as good as mine for miles, so I know you’ll still be comin’ here. I don’t mind, but there are better ways to deal with life than drinking the hurt away, y’hear?” 

They stood in silence for a moment. Hanzo was tempted to argue, to get upset for the way McCree seemed to be prying into his business, but then something occurred to him. He’d mentioned serving in the military with Genji, and even Genji admitted to having many sleepless nights. Perhaps McCree knew what he was talking about. 

“I’ll be sure to not make a habit of it, Jesse.” He figured he may as well be genuine about it, if he was to disspell his host's worries. 

At the use of his first name, McCree seemed pleasantly surprised, but he accepted the promise nonetheless. “Well, good. Now, you ready to head out? I don’t wanna rush you or nothin’, but I am a jittery son of a bitch in the morning.”

Hanzo felt himself nodding as he felt for his keys. They were safely nestled in his pocket, where he’d hoped they’d be. He wanted to go home, shower, shave, and get out of his dirty clothes. 

“Yes, I believe I am ready to go.”


	3. Fundraising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is ready for the night to be over when it begins, but at least Lena managed to get some time off. 
> 
> Hanzo kind of wants to leave before they get there, but things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm back from the best vacation of my life, here goes! If any of you have any questions about this au, or what the hell's going on, just ask me on my tumblr (tumblr.com/blog/starmelee) and I'll try to straighten things out. Honestly I'm not even 100% sure what's going on because I started this while studying for my midterms, and wrote a good bit to procrastinate schoolwork after that, so it would be nice to get some encouragement to clear up the timeline. 
> 
> I'm still not sure how long this is gonna be, but I'm excited to see what people think. [Note: this isn't beta'd, so if I missed anything in my four or five readthroughs let me know? Thanks!]

The week passed by slowly for Jesse. Working the bar was lonely, and even though he had Emily and Lúcio to keep him company, but that didn’t mean it was any less depressing. Lúcio was normally working in the kitchen, and Emily was often busy with working the bar (McCree worked it until her shift started at six). He usually stayed in the kitchen, but because the bar was so popular and they got people from surrounding towns, it was hard to get a break between orders. Honestly, if it weren’t for their kitchen’s amazing food, McCree was pretty sure they wouldn’t be nearly as popular as they are. At this point he basically owned an understated restaurant.

  
When karaoke night rolled around, McCree had practically been killing himself while hanging up decorations and setting up the appropriate equipment. Lúcio promised to be early for work to check all the sound systems and make sure it was all working correctly. Jesse needed to make sure he got that guy an amazing Christmas gift for all the extra work he did.

  
Afterall, he was friends with everyone he worked with, even Emily who happened to be Lena’s best friend-gone-lover. Now, when he’d first met Lena on one of his last missions, they’d immediately gotten along, and Jesse always felt a little protective of her. Perhaps it was the relief of a kind face amongst war-hardened soldiers, but she was like warm sunshine on a chilly day. She had been an experienced pilot with critical information about the criminals they’d been pursuing, so she’d come with them to help locate their targets for a mission or two. Meeting Emily gave him the same feelings that meeting Lena had, and even though the bar didn’t really seem to be her scene, she did her job well.

  
Lena and Emily also offered to come and help him set up, now that he thought of it. Didn’t matter now, since the work was done. His normally plain pseudo-restaurant now had simple red and white streamers hanging from the ceiling and attached to the bar itself, there was a small area near a television that he’d set up with some light strips to draw attention to it. A mic was attached to a couple of speakers at the sides of the area he’d set up. He was genuinely excited for this, and he was even willing to sing a song or two. Half of the money for the drinks and food, and the two dollars per song sang would all go to a charity dedicated to helping war torn countries. Call Jesse a little too focused on war, but hey, at least he was trying to do something to redeem himself.

  
It was four thirty when Lúcio walked through the doors of the bar, all smiles and laughter.

  
“Hey boss, I hope you didn’t stress yourself out too badly with setting all this up. You know I could have done it if you wanted me to.”

  
Jesse chuckled. “And miss out on figuring out what in the hell all these wires were? Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Emily and Lena are going to be getting here in about half an hour, so I’m going to go prep the kitchen while you work your magic.”

  
Lúcio saluted and Jesse stalked off. Before he actually started to work, he walked out of the back doors and into the late afternoon sun. He pulled a pack of cigarillos from his back pocket, a lighter from his front pocket, and simply stood out there while he smoked. It was peaceful, looking out over the small town his bar rested on the outskirts from. He’d chosen a location that had some distance between towns, and that was far enough from big cities that he didn’t need to feel stressed about his bar all the time.

  
“Hey, I thought you said you were going to quit!”

  
He looked up and met Lena’s pouting face with his eyes, to which he gave a guilty smile. “Old habits die hard, darlin’. You’re twenty five minutes early though. What in heaven’s name convinced you to be here now?”

  
Lena rolled her eyes and gave him a loose hug before she answered. “Well, Emily said she wanted to make sure that the bar was stocked and ready to go. She entered at the front, but I figured I’d find you out here,” that meant Lúcio told her he was out here, “and look at you! You’ll kill yourself one of these days, Jesse.”

  
He laughed heartily. “You sound more n’ more like Angie every day, Lena. One of these days you’ll start going blonde.”

  
Lena blew a raspberry, but cracked a smile. “You’re looking better than you did the last time I saw you, and it’s only been a couple months-” Lena managed to get a day or two off from missions to visit- “does that mean Genji fiiiinally convinced you to talk to his brother~?”

  
Jesse sighed, shaking his head. “You kids and your nosiness. If you must know, yes, not that it’d affect my mood, but I talked to him last week. He’s coming tonight, so you get to see the man in question. I’m sure Genji will help you tease me and him tonight, so save your quips for then, alright sweetheart?”

  
Lena giggled and gave him a bigger hug after he put his cigarette out under his boot. “Of course! You’ll never see us coming, Jesse! Now, let’s go set up the kitchen. Consider me a volunteer staff member tonight.”

  
“Thank you for your help. Let’s get ready.” McCree picked up his cigarillo and threw it away inside, getting ready to face what he speculated would be a long night.

 

Genji and Zenyatta’s house, 5:30 PM

  
Hanzo really didn’t care for lots of social interaction, but Genji said that if he didn’t come to the charity karaoke, McCree would be disappointed. After all the kindness that man had shown him, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint, so he dressed in some moderately nice clothes and drove to Genji’s house. Zenyatta, being the only one who wouldn’t drink, would be their designated driver. If Hanzo was too inebriated to drive home, then he’d stay with them.

  
A kind of nervousness unpleasantly fluttered within him. There was something about being in an extremely busy space that made him uncomfortable, but Genji told him that McCree would probably let him go upstairs if he got too overwhelmed. As much as he’d be embarrassed to ask, he would rather suffer that than have a mental breakdown.

  
When he arrived, Genji and Zenyatta were both dressed similarly to himself, much to his relief. He’d been afraid that he’d overdressed for the occasion, but Genji complemented his “nice cleanup” with a nudge and a wink. He’d added something about trying to appeal to Jesse, but Hanzo shot him a glare.

  
“Shut up and let’s go, I want to get to my booth before too many people crowd the bar.” Hanzo waited for Zenyatta to grab the keys and they headed out in Genji’s Mustang, since the motorcycle definitely wouldn’t be a great idea. That, and it couldn’t fit three people no matter how lean they were.

  
Hanzo took the back seat, while Zenyatta took the wheel and Genji took the passenger’s seat. The two of them were sickening in the way that they talked; it was anything from how amazing the other was to what kinds of things they loved about each other. As cute as it would have been if it didn’t last the whole damn car ride, Hanzo quickly grew tired of it. He had a feeling Genji was attempting to make a statement, and Hanzo was understanding the message loud and clear, but that didn’t mean he’d listen.

  
Once they arrived at the bar, it was obvious that they weren’t open yet from the mostly empty parking lot and the dimmed lights coming from the windows. Genji bounded inside, Zenyatta and Hanzo following just behind. Once Hanzo got in, he could see some effort went into decoration, the streamers adding a minimalistic kind of color to the area.

  
Two girls stood at the bar, laughing and poking at each other’s sides, a man with dreadlocks and rollerblades- _fucking rollerblades-_ setting up a the karaoke area, and McCree himself, poking out of the kitchen with a plate of cheese and grapes.

  
McCree was nicely outfitted in a pair of dark jeans, a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, though he still wore his signature hat, belt buckle, and boots. Somehow, it seemed to suit him well despite how ridiculous it probably would have looked on anyone else.

  
He placed the plate on the counter and took a bit of cheese. “Ya’ll are welcome to have some, especially those of ya who came in early to help.” He shot a wink to the girls behind the counter, both of which laughed.

  
“Jesse, you better not be flirting with my girlfriend.” The brunette teased, punching his shoulder.

  
“Lena, we both know I’m not in the habit of stealin’,” McCree chuckled.

  
“Not anymore, anyway,” Genji added, a mirthful look on his face.

  
What a curious tidbit of information, Hanzo thought. What could Jesse have done in the past to warrant such a joke? Maybe he was just overthinking things, as usual.

  
Genji walked up to him and leaned on the cowboy with a grin. “It looks great in here, Jesse. Don’t suppose I get a discount on drinks because I’m practically family?”

  
The man let out a laugh. “The day I give you a discount on drinks is the day I get married, which will likely be never, Genji Shimada.” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a tip of his hat, followed by a chuckle.

  
Genji’s grin only grew. “You never know, Jesse. Someone could waltz right in and sweep you off your feet,” the comment was punctuated with a wink.

  
Jesse rolled his eyes and shoved a grape in Genji’s mouth before waving to Hanzo and Zenyatta.

  
“Control your boyfriend before he makes me kick him out, yeah?”

  
Zenyatta laughed and walked to Genji, throwing an enthusiastic arm around his lover. He started to whisper something to Genji that made him blush, "is that a promise?" he muttered. At Zen's nodding, the cyborg was virtually silent, only talking excitedly to Lena.

  
Meanwhile, Jesse approached Hanzo and smiled. “I’m glad you could make it. Seems you n’ I’ll be the only ones ‘round here who’ll stay sane.”

  
Hanzo gave him a nod. “Yes, it looks like that will be the case. Though, I don’t mind a little bit of craziness every now and then. Being Genji’s brother has never been easy, I’ll remind you. He had the worst punk phase when we were kids. His hair was dyed green, and he decided that he would only listen to alternative rock, and would also disobey any authority figure that even breathed in his direction.” He couldn’t help but smile at the memories of trouble and annoyance.

  
Though at the time Hanzo had been very frustrated with Genji, he had now acknowledged that this was a way he chose to learn about himself, and there was nothing anyone could do. As much as it inconvenienced the “mission” of the clan, no harm had really been done. To this day, he still had no clue why they’d been so adamant on him killing Genji. Hanzo had never seen him as too much of a loose end. He knew the consequences of leaving the clan or telling people about them.

  
When he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that McCree had been speaking.

  
“- hate admitting it, but it’s true. Though, I had an excuse of being a street kid, I suppose neither of you could afford to use that one to assist any scene phases you went through.”

  
Hanzo raised an eyebrow. Had he missed Jesse admitting to going through a similar development at some point?

  
“Well, I never went through anything like that. As the eldest, much responsibility had been placed on me from the beginning. I never had time to go through phases or really mess around, as most kids had done in the duration of their teen years.” There was something easy about talking to Jesse that made him want to spill all of his secrets. He hated it and loved it at the same time.

  
Thankfully, the reply had been cut off by a sudden triumphant yell from the guy in roller skates.

  
“Yo boss! I did it! I think that the TV had a loose cord or something because I just shook a bunch of shit around until it worked.”

  
Jesse grinned. “Yeah, well, that’s what we get when I do all the hardware setup. Thanks for being a problem solver for me. Is everything else working?”

  
The man nodded his affirmative, testing the mic to hear it come through the speakers and adjusting the volume, as well as whatever else seemed to change the sound. Musical technology always impressed Hanzo, especially with how much effort it took to get everything right. He was a tad bit of a perfectionist, so it would be hard for him to work in any music related industry. Though, he’d probably be good at it, now that he was thinking of the possibilities; not that he would ever pursue it, but it was an interesting idea.  
Speaking of ideas, he needed to bring up Genji’s idea from earlier.

  
“Jesse,” he caught the man’s attention, “I was wondering if it would be too much trouble for me to ask for the use of your home. That is to say, once again. I tend to get rather unsettled in loud and crowded spaces, so-”

  
“Say no more. Spare key is at the top of the doorframe, put it back when you’re done with it.” He would have been upset had it been an answer other than yes, especially because Jesse interrupted him, but Hanzo was glad to hear that he’d would be okay with it. “Honestly, I usually go up there after about two hours. I get a headache and then I’m tempted to smack whoever decides to talk to me next.”

  
Hanzo smiled ever so slightly. “I appreciate it. Hopefully I won’t have to take you up on it, but thank you very much.”

  
Jesse nodded before excusing himself with a tip of his hat. He wandered back into the kitchen to do whatever it is he was meant to do before the bar opened. Of course, Hanzo barely got a moment to sit in his usual spot before the brunette- Lena- bounded up to him with a childish jubilance.

  
“So you’re the fellow that Genji and Jesse never stop talking about! My name is Lena, that’s my girlfriend Emily,” she pointed to the redhead behind the bar enthusiastically, and the girl waved at the mentioning of her name.

  
“A pleasure to meet you, Lena. You as well, Emily,” he nodded to the woman, “my name is Hanzo.”

  
Lena giggled. “Oh, I _know_ , Genji was so excited when he finally found you, it was all he talked about for _weeks_!”

  
After that, she left him alone to chat with Lucio, time passing quickly. Soon enough, the doors to the bar were being opened, and people began piling in an an almost alarming rate. Chatter soon filled the area with life, and the light on the ceiling seemed to glow warmer with the presence of people.

  
Emily got herself ready, and with the help of Lena they managed to give everyone drinks in no time. At some point Lena walked up to him and asked if he wanted anything, but he shook his head. He’d brought a bottle of water to hydrate himself before he really started drinking, since Genji would insist he play all kinds of drinking games with him. When his brother drank, which wasn’t often, but wasn’t rare, he meant it.

  
As the night progressed, people loosened up and began to sing for the karaoke. Genji went up a total of five times by ten thirty, and every single time he was more drunk than the last. As fascinating as it was, Zenyatta seemed to grow more embarrassed by the second.

  
Jesse went up twice, himself. Honestly, he wasn’t too horrible. The sweet baritones of his voice melded well with acoustic songs, which he always seemed to choose. Apparently he knew his voice well, because it always worked and people seemed to give him tips as he walked to the kitchen or bar.

  
Across from Hanzo was Genji and Zenyatta, so Jesse took a seat next to him after one of his songs.

  
Hanzo decided to give his compliments while they would still make sense. “You are a great singer. Do you practice?”

  
Jesse seemed to blush, but he didn’t acknowledge it as he answered. “Sometimes. Never got the chance to join a band when I was younger, so I decided to get into music as an adult. I can play the guitar, too.”

  
Hanzo nodded, a little impressed. “They say music is a good way to keep the mind and spirit cleansed. I was never one for the arts, when I was younger.” He really didn’t have the time to expand upon his interests, when he was working for the clan.

  
“Well, if you ever wanna hear me sing in private, let me know.” Jesse wasn't smug about it, he just seemed a little bashful. Hanzo thought it endearing.

 

Jesse was pleased with how the night was going. Patrons happily sang for everyone, drunk and sober, people were laughing, chatting, and having a good time. He hadn’t had to kick anyone out for harassment, and he was pretty proud of the success he was having. By then, it was eleven thirty, and some people had actually left, leaving more room for those who remained. Some people danced, others simply sat at the bar to watch whatever muted channel was on the television overhead. It was relaxing, peaceful, even.

  
Hanzo seemed like he was having fun, which was a look that Jesse liked on him. There had been too many times that he’d been sitting there, a forlorn look on his face and a bottle of sake or several glasses in front of him. Why he drank in the bar rather than at home, Jesse had no clue, but he didn’t like it all that much. Sure, he had a few regulars, but they would come, drink two beers, maybe three, and then go home. He’d never had anyone like Hanzo before. Alcoholism was a more homely practice in these parts.

  
Speaking of, Genji had decided to lean up against his brother with a look of unadulterated mischief. Hanzo looked extremely uncomfortable; it was the most displeasure he had ever seen on the man, and Jesse thought it was kind of funny. Only because it was his brother generating the feeling. Had it been anyone else, Jesse wouldn't have tolerated making anyone uncomfortable.

  
He saw Genji’s eyes flick over to him, and the man shot him a wink before talking with Hanzo again. Zenyatta was missing, but when Jesse really looked at the bar, he saw that he was talking to the girls. Lúcio was discussing to the next singer how to use the karaoke machine, and he watched as the girl leaned up to kiss his cheek. Obviously that was the internet and conversation famous Hana, whom Lúcio spoke so much about. She had been his girlfriend for about five months by then, and so far there was nothing bad to report. He was happy for the guy, Lú deserved the best, and Hana seemed to be perfect for him.

  
Jesse felt a buzz at his hip and pulled his phone from its holder. One glance at the screen told him he should answer it, so he moved to the kitchen and out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who called Jesse? Hm... :3c


	4. Phone Call, Planned Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse rubbed at his temple with his free hand, watching the smoke trail through the warm night air. The sky was clear, and the stars were beautiful. 
> 
> If only he could have enjoyed the night outside, but he still had a bar to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I high-key forgot to post the chapter sooner, and I am so sorry, lmao. Admittedly, this isn't much later than I was planning to post, but still, wanted to at least have some semblance of a schedule. I've barely even scratched the surface of what I want this fic to be about, which was this long ass, complicated plot I'd thought of after being up for 32 hours or something. So uh, very different from the original plan. Did I add slow burn to this fic's tags? Because there's definitely gonna be some slow-medium burn here. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys keep enjoying my story! Don't forget you can always send me a quick tumblr ask (starmelee.tumblr.com) if you have any questions! See you next update!

“McCree,” he muttered upon answering the call.

“Jesse, it’s been awhile,” Gabriel’s voice answered. His voice sounded exhausted and gritty, but it was as pleasant to hear as always. Gabe had made contact with Jesse after finding him, both upset at the other at finding out they were alive. When Jack also answered the recall, Jesse was pissed at him, too. Soon enough, however, they were all a family again.

“Sure has. What do you need?”

He heard a sigh over the line. “I hate to do this to you, you know I do, I just-” there was a pause as Gabriel shuffled something in his hands, “I need you to let me stay with you. I have to lay low right now, and Jack is still in Japan so I have no one to watch my back.”

Jesse closed his eyes and pulled his cigarillos from his back pocket, pressing the phone on his shoulder as he lit himself another one. “What happened?”

“Can’t say now. I promise to give you a briefing when I get there, but I just need to know if I-” Briefing. It had been a long time since he’d heard the term in conversation.

“Yes, you can stay here. Don’t matter how long, jus’ as long as you keep the criminal activity to a minimum while you’re here. Make sure you aren’t followed. You flyin’ or drivin’?”

“Flying. I have a layover in the next state over and then I’ll be by you, but I’ll get a cab to your place.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, I’ll drive you myself. When are ya comin’?” He swayed slightly, unable to stand completely still. Jess really... well, it'd been a really long time since he'd seen Gabe. 

“In the morning. I’ll be landing near you at seven.”

Jesse smiled, ever so slightly, “Were you expectin’ a positive response on my part there, cap’n?”

He heard Gabriel chuckle. “You could say that. I have to go through security, so I’ll see you in six and a half hours or so.”

“See you then.” He hit end and took a deep breath through his cigarillo.

Gabriel was still active, despite his age, so for him to need a hideout meant nothing was good. Jack being in Japan probably had something to do with it, as well. He wondered if he would have to shelter the both of them at some point. It wasn’t that he minded having to beat up some asshole criminals, it was just that he had to do so much cleaning. And, well, he was concerned that his habits would bleed over into Gabe’s life.

Jesse rubbed at his temple with his free hand, watching the smoke trail through the warm night air. The sky was clear, and the stars were beautiful. If only he could have enjoyed the night outside, but he still had a bar to attend to.

Once he finished his cigarillo and threw it away, he entered the main area once again. Looked like a sleepless night for him. Of course, so much joy from friends and strangers in one room made the lack of sleep worth it. Genji was drunkenly dancing with Zenyatta, Lena was chatting up Emily, and Hanzo seemed to be almost happily chatting with Lucio. ‘By the gods, Jesse, you’ve done it again,’ he thought to himself, a grin inching its way up his face. He was glad to cherish the moment while it lasted.

By the end of the night, he’d raised a couple thousand dollars, and managed to make several- drunk and sober- people cry (in both laughter and sadness) by singing. It was pretty great, in his opinion. Hanzo was sleeping at his seat, Genji was laying on the floor laughing at the ceiling, Zenyatta was already helping Lena (who was a tad tipsy, but Jesse wouldn’t criticize her) and Emily clean up. Lucio had brought Hana home the hour before, since she had classes the next day. (What a gentleman, that Lucio.) Jesse decided that, since it was one in the morning, that he was going to send everyone else home and worry about the rest himself.

He approached the bar and leaned on the counter, a smile on his face. “Ya’ll head out. You’ve done so much already, and the rest’ll be a quick clean.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jesse,” Lena began, but she was interrupted.

“Perhaps we should head home,” Zenyatta said, “I’m sure that Jesse would like some time to himself, and you two are coming to game night tomorrow, correct? Sleep is important if you want to beat Genji.”

The temptation of beating Genji during game night seemed to work, because the girls were out of dodge in just a few minutes, but only after giving hugs.

Jesse gently shook Hanzo awake, offering him a bottle of water for the ride. Genji also got a bottle of water, but Hanzo had to carry that one so Zenyatta could bridal carry him to the car. Jesse saw them all off, waving as Zenyatta pulled out and headed for his and Genji’s home, then went back inside. He had five hours to kill, and a whole bar to clean. He also had to take care of changing the sheets and blankets in the guest room, and he should probably put some effort into vacuuming. Ugh, he hated having guests for a reason.

While he cleaned, he had time to reflect on what could possibly be wrong with Gabriel. Obviously something happened with a dangerous group of people. What could he had done to piss them off so badly? Usually Gabriel was meticulous and very good at keeping up appearances. The only reason he would be worried was if they discovered his identity… but who were they?

 

-_Undisclosed Location, 0400 hours_-

Gabriel sighed as he rubbed his head with a tense nervousness. There was something about being forced to ask someone for help that personally bothered him. His half-hour layover was a struggle to deal with because it just woke him up and made him think more. He was worried about being followed. He was worried about putting Jesse in danger. His son was now in the good graces of life, despite still being in Overwatch, and Gabriel’s mistakes had the potential to ruin that.

One of the last times they’d spoken, Jesse was suffering from his first nightmare outside of Blackwatch. Gabriel was the only person he could call in confidence, which he’d considered a great honor. That was years ago, though. Time flies when you put your life on the line, he supposed. Of course, they’d found each other afterwards, when Overwatch had its recall. But that was different.

Again, he hated taking advantage of Jesse’s kindness like this. Anyone with the slightest hint of who Jesse McCree was knew that he would do anything for someone he cared about, and that unfortunately included Gabriel, himself. The man had too big of a heart, which was probably why Jesse sounded just as exhausted as his adoptive old man did. Hopefully they would get time to catch up amidst adjusting to each other’s presence again. And, well, possibly fighting.

Then again, Jesse did always enjoy a good scuffle. That didn’t mean that he would put his whole life on hold to assist Gabriel with a failed mission, but it was a comforting thought, in a way. He wouldn’t mind the fighting, and it would be a good test of what skills he’d kept from his time with Blackwatch.

Gabe just hoped that Jesse had been keeping himself as sharp as he had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a dialogue heavy chapter. Unfortunately, as I add more characters, it becomes more like that, but I've been working on balancing it out with things in between. <3 Thanks for reading, feel free to leave kudos and comments! (Because I'm a sucker for validation.)


	5. So Who'd You Piss Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe swoops in for a visit, Jesse is exhausted, and bad feelings fill the night.
> 
> Genji has some thoughts, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllll yeeeaaah. Welcome back to BTTA everyone! Thanks to you special few who always leave me comments of encouragement- it's hella appreciated. I'm really excited to post the next few chapters, so stay tuned for some interesting stuff!
> 
> Thanks again for reading everyone- I have endless appreciation for you guys. ;3
> 
> EDIT: I added a bit to the end of the chapter! I was going to make it its own chapter, but I felt it was too short on its own.

Santa Fe Municipal Airport, 0700

  
Jesse entered the worse for wear place with his gun tucked into his jeans and a flannel to cover it. He was glad that Gabriel flew, but did he have to pick one of the worst airports Jesse had ever seen? Though, it was easy to locate his past mentor-gone-father, and they’d embraced like family.

  
“It’s good to see you, Jesse. You look well, almost too well.” Gabriel eyed his torso with a humorous glance, receiving a smack on the arm for it.

  
“Running a bar requires a lot less effort than you think it does. Just because I’ve put on a little extra weight doesn’t mean I’ve lost my muscle though. Bet I could still take you on hand to hand.”

  
Gabriel laughed, and Jesse grinned as they headed out for his car. “I have the guest room ready. Should I be expecting Jack, too?”

  
It took a moment for Gabe to answer, but Jesse knew that was because he wasn’t quite sure himself. “That could be the case. There’s been silence on his part for the past twenty-six hours. He’s due to check in within the next four. If he doesn’t, I’m to assume that he’s in danger, and will have to find a team to retrieve him.”

  
Jesse watched the prideful soldier slightly deflate. ‘Even as a soldier it’s hard to hide your love for someone,’ Jesse mused, unlocking the doors and throwing Gabe’s duffle bag in the trunk.

  
“You know I’d be willing to help you. He helped me just as much as you have, and I still owe the both of you my life.” It was true; if it weren’t for them he wouldn’t have been where he was then. In fact, he would still be some nameless grunt amongst the Deadlock gang, probably with an unbelievable list of innocent names on his list of kills. Those that were on there already caused him immense guilt, he could only imagine the inevitable hundreds that would have been on there. How they would have affected him.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Jesse. You are in a good place with your business right now, and I can respect-”

  
“Don’t say that. I’m here like a sitting duck because I was sick of being in the middle of wars I felt weren’t mine to fight, and Winston doesn’t know whether or not it’s a good idea to have me be in the field yet. My bounty makes things difficult. But you and Jack are like parents to me, as much as I would'a hated to admit it back then. Anything happens to him and you bet your ass I’ll be geared up ‘n ready to defend him.”

  
Neither had realized that they hadn’t gotten into the car until they’d stared at each other for long enough. The drive was silent, Gabriel piping up only to mention how close the town Jesse picked was to what used to be the main Deadlock hideout. There was a joke about it maybe not being a coincidence, and that was that.

  
Once they’d made it to the bar, it was 7:30 and Jesse brought Gabriel upstairs to show him his room, then the bathroom, and finally showed off just about everything else. He described how Angie bit the bullet and decorated for him, despite the constant whining from Genji. He also talked about how he’d been putting his recipes to good use. In the duration of the tour and the storytelling, Gabriel had an indescribable look on his face, and it made Jesse a little self-conscious. Finally, they'd made it to the kitchen, and Jesse started breakfast.

  
“I’m really proud of you, mijo,” the man muttered during a pause in the conversation.

  
Jesse paused his pancake flipping, looking to Gabriel. “Thank you. I hope that one day you get to live like this, too. It’s… it’s a damn relief.”

  
They ate breakfast in silence and sat down in the living room. At first, they avoided the topic by reading their respective books of choice, then they turned on the television and flicked through channels to watch. McCree took a shower, and Gabriel took one immediately after him. As they ran out of tasks, they ran out of excuses to beat around the bush. It felt like there should be a certain peace while in each other’s presence, and talking about gangs or busts or whatever had gotten Gabriel in trouble would ruin the calm.

  
Unfortunately, neither of them were very great at dancing around the subject.

  
“So who’d you piss off?”

  
“It’s a long story.”

  
Silence.

  
“Well? I got all day, but not all year.”

  
“I’d been working on a case involving what remains of the Deadlocks and Shimada clan when I caught wind that they were working with Talon. As a double agent in Talon, I managed to get many records and plans out. Apparently, they’ve been supplying weapon plans for them for several months, and I was supposed to remain undercover to observe and report to my superiors. Unfortunately, there was a tip of some kind, probably from a traitor on our side, that I was still involved with Overwatch. I got out while I could, went into hiding for a couple weeks. Thought if I could get out of state that could help me stay low. Only three people know of Jack’s placement among the clan’s ranks. Myself, Winston, and you.”

  
“How the hell did Winston convince you to remain as a double agent in Talon?” It meant that if he'd been discovered, he would have been plain fucked. No other way to put it. And he was away from Jack, too.

  
“Let’s just call it a mutual agreement.” Cryptic. As usual.

  
Jesse pursed his lips and nodded, simply deciding to take in the information that he got in silence. It was about time that he started taking the answers that he was getting.  
Jesse jumped when Gabriel’s communicator went off. It seemed that he was just a scared cat nowadays, though he tried his hardest to be as tough as he’d always been.

  
“Jack,” he heard his guest sigh in relief, “took you long enough. I know you’ve been busy, but can’t you spare a call that’s not so close to your deadline?” There was a pause, probably as Jack was talking, and Gabriel sighed again. “Yeah, I know. Just stay safe, okay?” Obviously, Jack said something about him because Gabriel looked up to meet his eyes.

  
“Yeah, he’s right in front of me. Yeah, here,” Gabriel (reluctantly) passed the communicator to Jesse, and he pressed it to his face.

  
He’d never seen a communicator that worked more like a phone than anything, but he supposed it ruined the possibility of someone listening in from behind doors.

  
“Jesse,” Jack greeted in his stern voice.

  
“It’s been too long, Jack,” he joked, “would it be too much to give a man a call every once in a while?”

  
“Apparently,” Jack responded, a bit of mirth in his voice, “but that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. Keep Gabriel safe, okay? He hasn’t been good to himself, and I can’t do anything from my current position. You’re all he has, and you need to show him that he actually has you. The second he feels alone, he’s gone. I should be there in a week or two, but I can’t blow my cover. Take care of him, Jesse.”

  
He nodded before he realized that Jack couldn’t see him. “I will, I swear on my life, an’ you know I mean it.”

  
“Thank you. Now hand the phone back to my husband before I have to go.”

  
Jesse thought about Jack’s words as he completed all of his tasks that day. From grocery shopping to tending the bar, he was distracted. He figured it would be best to confide in Genji, as he and Genji often called each other, arranged meetings (with and without Zen), and spent a lot of time generally with each other. They had a weekly meeting, which Jesse actually had to call and say he couldn’t attend, anyway.

  
“Why not!?” His friend had cried at the news.

  
“Because Gabe’s in town, needs a place to stay while some shit blows over. Jack told me to keep an eye on him. That, and you seem to forget I have a business to run.”  
Genji went silent for a few moments after that, but he simply sighed. “Okay, I guess you’re excused if Jack is telling you to watch over him. That doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. Angela’s swinging by sometime this week!”

  
Jesse frowned. He hated missing Angie because her visits tended to be rare. “Well, we’ll see if we can throw something together, okay? I ain’t gonna miss her this time ‘round.”

  
“Good, she’d be mad if you did. Anyway, Hanzo and Lena are coming over tonight for games, so let me know if you get lonely and I’ll give you a call. Night, Jesse!”

  
Jesse felt like he had way too much on his plate these days. Between maintaining friendships, his business, and finding time to practice with his gun, his days were filled to the brim. Even though shooting gave him some peace of mind, he was a tad bit afraid to bring Gabe around the range. Sure, he loved the man to death, but sometimes he could go a little too far during training. He could freak out some of the other regulars with his set expressions and morbid jokes.

  
As Jesse went to bed that night, he felt a sense of anxiousness grip his chest. He had a bad feeling about the next few weeks, and he had a feeling it was going to give him a great deal of trouble. On the battlefield, his instincts guided him better than anything else, and now they were ringing in the back of his mind, warning him that something was wrong. He ought to listen while he still had the chance. Maybe tomorrow he would install the new locks he bought, maybe he would do it before he could fall asleep that night.

Genji and Zenyatta’s house, 6pm that night:

Genji found it hard to believe that Gabe was really just twenty-five minutes away from him. They had been very close, in a way, though not like Jesse was with him. With his old commander so near, it was more surreal than ever; Jesse had given him a good few flashbacks to the olden days just by being close by, but Gabe? Hearing of his new predicament almost completely consumed Genji’s thoughts, but he allowed partial focus to the multitude of tasks that game and movie night required. Zenyatta was in charge of popcorn and drinks, and Genji was in charge of pulling out the boxes of movies and board games they had in the basement. 

It was strange living in such an American home, but both of them took to it rather nicely. Living in Japan for most of his early life left a lot to be discovered between his temporary move to the mountains. Then, to the U.S.- Zenyatta was even less prepared than Genji was- though he took everything with open arms and adjusted extremely quickly. 

Genji really couldn’t speak for his lover in more than the physical sense, however. For himself, it took a long time to get used to American culture, of which he generally found was quantity over quality. His diet was very different since he moved here, but Zenyatta attempted to help him quell any cravings by teaching him how to cook his favorite meals. It was nice to just be able to stand over the stove for awhile; sometimes the oven if he had a sweet tooth that day. Genji was eternally grateful to his boyfriend for helping him incorporate pieces of both of their cultures in everything they did, just so that it didn’t feel like he was completely abandoning his heritage.

He shook his head with a smile as Lena waved her hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to ninja! It’s your turn, Jiji!”

Jiji was what he had been affectionately dubbed by his closest friends, and Genji honestly thought it was the coolest thing. The idea of being so close to someone that they can be informal with you. He loved it. That, and it always made the girls so happy to call him by that name.

“Sorry, Lena. I got a little distracted.” It reminded him of what he’d been thinking about in the first place, “an old friend is staying with Jesse. I don’t know how I feel about it yet.”

“Ooooh! An old friend, you say? I wasn’t sure if you had any besides us and Jesse.” She obviously didn’t know that Gabriel and Jack were back in Overwatch, if she was talking like that. She probably knew Reaper as an enemy and Soldier76 as a mercenary.

A glance to Hanzo showed him that his brother was concerned. The slight furrow of his brow and the tilt of his head a silent indicator of the feeling. He'd been making himself easier to read, as a kind of peace of mind for Genji. He wanted to get to know Hanzo fully, as a way of knowing for sure he could trust him in the same way. 

“Yeah, he’s from the old days. Back when Zenyatta hadn’t even gotten the chance to get through my thick skull.” His smile wasn’t as honest as it should have been, and Genji felt a hint of shame. It was like he was lying to his friends, the people who decided to care about him for no reason other than the fact that they gave him a chance. He wondered if Hanzo often felt this way.

Zenyatta quickly rescued the conversation. “Genji, if you don’t roll those dice soon, I’m disqualifying you from the game.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed as he took the offered dice and completed his turn. 

Lena let the subject drop, and Hanzo carried out his turn with a smile on his face. Genji was pretty happy, so he let the thoughts of Gabriel slide to the back of his mind. He had a game to win, and so help him if he didn’t beat Lena he’d never hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that if you want to ask me questions, you can do so on my Tumblr account (@starmelee), and I'll link up my Pillowfort.io account ASAP. Just tag the fic name if you wanna make anything for it, and tag me in stuff too! <3 See you guys next time!


	6. Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes a look back- for the first time that you'll see.
> 
> Gabriel is really, truly back and Genji wants to see him.
> 
> [There was a section added to the last chapter as of 10/3/18. Please go back and look if you haven't already!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, where do we begin? 
> 
> Lately, my passion and love for my little pet project has been coming back to me, so I'm excited to say that BTTA is progressing fairly quickly as I write it. I'm still not sure how long it's going to be, but to celebrate my rejuvenated spirit (and because I couldn't find a good place to stop), here's an extra long chapter. Extra long meaning almost 2k over what I'd usually want to post, but I love you guys and I love this fic so take it.
> 
> Which reminds me: I think I might change this chapter in the future, but for now, this fits in with what I've written so we're gonna roll with it.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who follows this, and has commented or given kudos. It really keeps me going.

McCree’s apartment, above Gunslinger, 4am the next day:

He sat up in bed, breathing erratic and his heartbeat in the same state. A hand flew to the back of his neck, and a choked sob tore its way through his body. Jesse hated his nightmares. Not only because he was a grown man and should be used to them, but because he knew that they would never go away. It had been over nineteen years by then; if they were going away, it would have happened by now. 

He let out a sigh and let his fingers massage the raised skin that formed the symbol of his old gang. He’d been branded as a fifteen-year-old, a mark to reminded him “who he would always belong to.” His time in Deadlock always brought up the worst parts of himself. As a kid who just wanted to be with people, and to be able to eat and sleep under a safe roof every night, it was his only option. His young age allowed his time there to be rose-tinted, as he considered his gang family. The brand didn’t come until a little while after, in which they held him down and forced him to endure it sober and awake. 

Jesse had never screamed louder in his life. Not when his arm was unfortunately detached from his body, not when he woke himself up from his nightmares, and certainly not when he was wounded in battle. As a kid who had barely gotten anything more than a large cut, getting branded was a whole level of pain his body had never been steeled against. Not that he was steeled against much, back then.

Jesse moved his hand so he could wipe his face, glancing over to the prosthetic idly sitting on his bedside table. He had phantom pain in his arm every once in a while, but the pain in his neck was enough to bring him to his knees on some days. Luckily, he hadn’t experienced anything other than a dull throb so far, but he had a whole day.

A shuffle in the hallway made his head snap up forcefully, and he reached for Peacekeeper. It occurred to him that he had to remember that Gabriel was staying at his house and that the man didn’t know how to sleep like most people. Then again, neither did Jesse. With an exaggerated sigh, Jesse rose from his bed and got dressed, serape included. Once he approved of his look in the mirror on his closet door, he walked to the living room. There, Gabriel was just opening a book, but he looked up and met Jesse’s exhausted gaze.

They sat in silence for a moment, but Gabe was never a fan of silent staring contests. “I heard you wake up. Are you okay?”

Jesse found it hard to look away, but it was hard to look at his mentor when answering. “It was just a nightmare. They happen often enough that I’m used to it.”

Gabe nodded, looking down to the book cover. “Do you want to talk about it?”

On one hand, it would probably be a healthy choice to talk about what had plagued him for countless years. On the other hand, it would be embarrassing as all hell to pour his heart out to the man seemingly made of steel, his insides almost as cold. Of course, Jack’s words rang through his head. Gabe needed something to care about, so maybe this could be beneficial for the both of them. 

Jesse wasn’t sure how long he stood there, just thinking before he timidly nodded his head. Nothing made him feel more like a stupid kid than talking to Gabe about his nightmares. Regardless, he walked over and sat down next to him, Gabriel placing his book on the coffee table to give Jesse his attention.

“Sometimes I remember ‘em clear as the day, sometimes I barely catch glimpses of ‘em… Either way, it hurts, Gabe. It’s killin’ me. I don’t know how much more I can take. Nearly drank myself to death so many times in the last couple years I can’t count it on my hands anymore. I’m fallin’ apart, and the only things that have been helpin’ me are my friends and keeping things in order at the bar,” he took a shuddering breath. “Angela says I need t’ see someone, but I ain’t got time. I feel like I don’t have time for anything; like any day now I’m gonna wake up that frightened kid in the hands of Deadlock-” 

Jesse talked for what felt like years but was only about an hour. He spoke of what his dreams inspired in him, how he would wake up in cold sweat six out of seven days of the week. His fear of falling out of practice made him go to the range at least three times a week, and the owner had even given him his own key so he could go whenever he wanted. (They’d bonded over their need to shoot to get their minds off of things.) Jesse also described his phantom pains, how the mark on his neck haunted him more than any ghost ever could. 

Gabriel Reyes listened to him with patience and kindness, both rare traits for the man to possess, let alone both at once. And once Jesse was done, they embraced. Gabriel did his best to soothe him with words, but they both knew it would do nothing. So they hugged, Jesse dried his tears, and they both decided to go about their days normally after that. 

Of course, being the great boss Jesse was, he called Lucio at 3pm in an attempt to get someone to talk to during his shift. It was Monday, a day where Lucio rarely worked, and Jesse often ran the bar on his own during the week, if not with some assistance from Emily, but he really didn’t want to be alone. Emily wasn’t scheduled for Mondays, and because she worked Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday, as opposed to Lucio’s Thursday and Saturday schedule. It was because of this that Lucio got saddled with Jesse’s depressed and anxious ass. It was also because of this that Genji, Zenyatta, and Hanzo were all sitting at the bar, waiting for Jesse to say something because Lucio told them he thought something was wrong.

“Lucio, if ya weren’t a valuable part of my staff I’d fire ya,” Jesse called back to the kitchen from his place at the bar. 

“Boss, even if I wasn’t, you wouldn’t fire me because I came in on a Monday,” Lucio countered, laughter in his tone. 

McCree silently cursed Lucio. Not because he hated the guy, but because he was right. Of course, that didn’t mean he was allowed to stage interventions all willy-nilly.  
“Seriously, ya’ll. I’m dandy. I just figured I’d give Lucio a chance t’ get a little extra cash. A little birdie told me that Hana’s birthday is comin’ up, and I wanted to help the kid out.” 

Genji let out a small round of laughter, leaning forward ever so slightly. “Jesse McCree, we were both professional liars, and lemme tell you, you’ve fallen out of the habit.” His friend suddenly grew serious, the furrow of his brow an indication of concern. 

Zenyatta butted in as well. “I do sense a lot of unrest in you, Jesse. More so now than I have before. We are all simply concerned for your health and wellbeing.” 

Jesse lifted up his Stetson and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re all impossible. I’m sure Genji told ya ‘bout my house guest. The visit just ain’t under the best circumstances. Lots to worry ‘bout when both your favorite people are stuck in danger zones. One across the world, and one in your own backyard.” 

All four men sat solemnly until about twenty minutes later when Lucio came out with their food. His huge grin put some smiles on the others’ faces, much to his apparent relief.  
“Everyone feeling better now? Good, ‘cause one of the best chefs in the world has prepared some early dinner for you, and you have to eat it with a smile. Universe’s rules, not mine.” Lucio set the plates down, winking to McCree. “Anyway, thanks for thinking of me and Hana.”

McCree chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “You’re lucky you’re a good friend, Lucio. Otherwise your ass would be out on the asphalt in the parking lot outside.”

Lucio shot him some finger guns with a grin, slowly using his Heelys to scoot back into the kitchen. “S’why I admire you, Jesse.” 

Jesse turned his attention back to his customers, serving a regular who’d wandered in, giving someone another beer, and serving an unfamiliar face as well. Once everyone was satisfied, he took a seat at the stool he’d placed behind the bar, avoiding the temptation to creep out his friends by watching them eat, but zoning out in the process. 

He came back to his surroundings when Genji waved a hand in his face, and Jesse blinked away the fogginess in his mind. “Mighty sorry about that, what were you sayin’?”

Genji was behind the bar, and he leaned close to Jesse’s face. “I want to see him. Gabriel. Please,” his voice wavered as he spoke, and Jesse nodded.

“Lucio, take over the bar for me. I’ll be back in a couple minutes,” he stood up and brought Genji to the kitchen, to the back door, and they climbed up the spiral staircase to Jesse’s house. Inside, Gabriel was sitting on the couch, his head leaned back and his eyes closed, though one eye peeked open at the intrusion.

It took half a heartbeat and then Genji was bounding into the living room, his arms wrapping around Gabe’s shoulders. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you, Genji. You’ve changed.”

Genji barely acknowledged Gabe said anything, favoring the idea of remaining in the hug and nearly suffocating him. Jesse watched with a small grin as the older man returned the hug, patting the cyborg’s back. 

“Genji, I’m way too fuckin’ old for you to be killing me with a hug. I’ve survived way too many raids and attacks and ambushes for this. Genji- mijo, please.”

The younger of the two pulled away, laughing quietly. “Alright, alright. You cannot blame me for wanted to hug the life out of you, because you scare the life out of me on a daily basis. Would it kill you to shoot me a call? Or- gods forbid- send me an email?” Now Genji was in full worried mother hen mode- something he’d picked up from Hanzo- a hand on his hip and a small frown on his face. 

Gabe certainly looked surprised, enough so to make Jesse laugh. “Do you remember what it was like to be undercover? Genji, it’s very difficult to get things out without being caught. I’m sorry, I know I should have tried harder, but at least I’m here now,” he offered, placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder. 

“Now that you were caught,” Genji teased, “seems like you’ve lost your touch, old man.” If there was one way that Jesse could describe Gabe’s look at that moment, it would probably be a confused sense of disbelief and pride rolled into one. His eyebrow rose at the disrespect, but the smirk on his lips showed that he wasn’t upset. 

“I knew I adopted you for some reason, and it certainly wasn’t your obedience. That was the reason Jesse pissed me off when I first got him though. You remember the way he’d listen, when yelled at, without a single bit of input until he got comfortable? Man,” Gabe looked to him with a smirk, “I forgot he could speak in that first month.”

Genji did have a major attitude problem in Blackwatch, but since he’d left and found Zen, he was a lot better at handling his frustrations, plus he didn’t want to kill Hanzo anymore which was good. Apparently having murder on the mind wasn’t the cure-all for someone’s mental health. In Jesse’s own defense when it came to obedience, that was all he’d ever known. The higher ups in Deadlock hated questions, and that hate extended to whoever the dispensable person behind them was. 

“Hey, I know I was quiet but I still talked,” Jesse defended himself. 

“In your sleep,” Genji teased. 

“Shut up, you could barely hold yourself together, ninja boy,” Jesse stuck out his tongue but stopped when he heard steps behind him. 

His door was open, revealing both Zenyatta and Hanzo, both with smiles on their faces. It was a demonstration of how bad they were at eavesdropping then lying about it, Jesse supposed. Or maybe they were making it obvious because they didn’t want to hide it. It was most likely the latter, considering what Genji had told him about the both of them. Apparently, either one could be very quiet and deceptive, if they so pleased. 

“Ninja boy? C’mon, Jesse, I know you can do better,” Genji teased, regaining the cowboy’s attention. 

“Fine, you vile asshole, stop being rude.” 

Gabriel let out a bark of a laugh, gesturing for Jesse to join the hug. Admittedly, Jesse was surprised, since Gabe had never been very touchy, but he joined in anyway, feeling Genji’s prosthetic arm wrap around his back, and Gabe’s am around his shoulders. They stood like that for a moment before the older man shoved them away, a small smirk on his face. 

“Now that I’ve gotten my fill of you two, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” Gabe’s gaze flicked to Zenyatta and Hanzo. 

Excitedly, Genji bounded up to the two of them, grabbing one of each of their hands and pulling them forward. “Gabe, this is Hanzo, my brother,” he lifted Hanzo’s hand, then let go of it. “And this is Zenyatta, my uh,” he looked to Zen, a smaller, but warmer smile on his face, “my boyfriend.”

Everyone seemed to look to Gabe to gauge his reaction, especially Hanzo, but minus Jesse who already knew what was coming. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that? Mijo, you seem to forget that I’ve had a husband for almost as long as you’ve been alive.” Of course, there was still a loads of pride in his voice, anyone with ears could ear it. 

“C’mon Gabe, we all know you wanna say loads more than that. May as well get all mushy and fatherly now, while ya got the chance,” Jesse smirked, looking to his adoptive father. 

Gabriel looked to him almost maliciously, but not in a threatening way. “Jesse McCree, I’ll beat your ass. Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I’ve gone soft,” of course, when he looked back to Genji his face turned more sincere. “I am… I’m proud of you, Genji. I’m glad you’ve found peace.” 

Jesse never knew a day where Genji had a glow brighter than the one on his face after hearing that. Of course, the cowboy knew that, like himself, Genji sought out approval from Gabe as if his life depended on it. He was a father to both of them, even if he had some rough patches here and there.

“Thank you so much! I hope that you and Jack settle down soon. Maybe you could live next door to me. You know, there is this house on sale that I’d think you’d like, and it is right on my street so you’ll be close by…” 

Genji guided himself to the loveseat as he spoke, Zenyatta following with a small smile. Gabe and Zen shook hands, the former giving a look that spoke as much as could be portrayed in terms of how many torture tactics he knew. Of course, they’d only be used if Zenyatta ever so much as dared to break his boy’s heart. Zenyatta simply nodded and sat with his boyfriend- the picture of serenity. 

Gabe and Hanzo didn’t shake hands, but they shared a look that spoke volumes in a way far different from Zenyatta’s look. Jesse got a strange feeling in his chest, the air seeming to not fill his lungs enough for a brief moment. It was the same look Gabe had given him when he first recruited him for Blackwatch; it was his way of saying that he understood. 

Hanzo took a seat in the recliner, leaving the L sofa to Gabe and Jesse, which they both sat down on once everyone else seemed comfortable. Jesse could practically sense Gabe’s tension from where he was sitting, and he could see the way the man’s shoulders sagged, even though his back was perfectly straight. His face was settled in a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jesse knew the look of a man who missed someone, and he knew that Gabe was thinking about the man who he’d loved for a long time. The only thing that could make this moment more perfect was if Jack was there- because being the only miserable one in the bunch of friends was Jesse’s job, and no one else’s. 

At least, he saw it that way. Though, Hanzo almost had him beat in that category. The look on his face was rigid- like he was stuck in an awkward situation he didn’t want to be in. As Genji droned on, Jesse felt himself feeling the same way. It was about six or seven minutes of chatter by the time the bar owner/resident cowboy stood up, stretching himself out. 

“I gotta get back to work before Lucio tries to find a “good” radio station again. That, and I have boxes I gotta get to the kitchen from the shed out back. Hanzo, mind lendin’ me a hand?”

That was bullshit for two reasons. One, there absolutely was no shed out back. Two, Jesse never (asked for) needed help to do anything that involved carrying anything, from people to heavy equipment. Naturally, Genji and Zenyatta picked up on those things immediately, and the former man pouted. “But there isn’t-”

“I believe that Jesse needs to get back to work, Genji. If he requires assistance, you should not get upset just because he asked for Hanzo’s. Now, continue speaking, you were talking about how there is a pool-” 

Both Hanzo and Jesse owed Zenyatta very heavily, something they reflected on as they walked down the stairs and stood outside, Jesse fetching a cigarillo from his pocket.  
“You don’t seem the type to smoke, otherwise I’d ask you if you wanted one. But I figured you weren’t the type for sitting in my livin’ room awkwardly for twenty minutes, either.”

Hanzo paused for a moment before speaking. “Yes, you are correct on both accounts. I was rather uncomfortable in that setting, especially being in the presence of someone Genji respects very much. I.. He was very different compared to what I expected.” 

Jesse chuckled, smoke billowing out of his mouth and gently swirling into the afternoon air. “Gabe has a special way of surprisin’ people. He either loves ya or hates ya, and everyone knows what it is the second he meets ‘em.” Jesse drew in another breath through his cigarillo, and let the smoke out quickly. “I think you’re just surprised ‘cause he likes ya.” 

A sidelong glance allows him to see that Hanzo has a small smile on his face. “Maybe so. I did expect a bigger reaction than a look. A rather kind look, at that. He seemed to be remorseful, in some way.” There was a moment of silence as Hanzo paused, deep in thought. “Usually I would be against asking something like this, but why did he look like that? What does that look mean?” He didn't expect Hanzo to pick up on that like he had, but the man was a highly trained assassin- he was meant to read people.

Jesse blinked a few times, almost surprised, and looked at Hanzo curiously. “Is it really makin’ ya itch that bad? Well,” he flicked his cigarillo and looked out towards the landscape, “there was a point in time where Gabe wasn’t doin’ very much good. He had been seriously messed up in the HQ explosion, like everyone else, and he dropped off the map. Betrayed everyone and everything he knew. He only got back on the good side recently, so I think he gets redemption. It’s his way of sayin’ he gets ya, and that you don’t have to apologize ‘cause he already knows how sorry you are. Gave me the same look when he recruited me to BW, y’know? So I guess I can see how it made you so curious. Tore me up for weeks, too, ‘fore Jack told me what it was all about.” 

Hanzo, as always, seemed to take in the information slowly, as if he were analyzing every word Jesse said to ensure they were the truth. In all honesty, that was probably what he was doing. It was obvious that Hanzo was very meticulous about what information he accepted as truth. 

“Thank you. I appreciate you humoring my curiosity. Now, is there anything I can actually help you with?”

Jesse hummed. “You can just stand here with me and watch the horizon if you want to. If not, you can go inside and get a drink. Lucio will serve ya whatever your heart desires.” He smirked, shooting a wink Hanzo’s way. He flicked more ash off his cigarillo and brought it to his lips again. 

His companion simply rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall next to the back door. “I suppose I could stay out here for a little longer, though I cannot imagine why you’d want to be out here longer than you have to.”

Despite his saying that, they stood out there for a good twenty minutes after Jesse finished his smoke break, and then Lucio came out to yell at him for not helping. Naturally, both of them went inside; Jesse managing the bar and Hanzo sitting at it. Neither said much beyond the occasional conversation starter, but it was normal, in a way. 

For a few minutes, everything was fine. Quiet, even.

When Genji and Zenyatta came down to join them, both looked happy but ready to head home. Genji gave Jesse a hug that nearly killed him, but he hugged his friend back just the same.

“Thank you,” Genji has whispered, “I needed that. But don’t forget to call me if you need anything. You know I can always drop work to see you.”  
Jesse snorted, “Yeah, but I can’t just drop out of work to let you see me.” 

They both had a laugh. Genji was a freelance artist, and Zenyatta a yoga and tai chi teacher. Either one of them could take a day out of work, realistically. Unfortunately for Jesse, his workplace was literally his house. He couldn’t escape work even if he wanted to.

Once they were gone, and Lucio went home, it was just Jesse on that lonely Monday night. The bar had been empty for half an hour, but he still remained at the counter. He’d been cleaning some dusty glasses when an unfamiliar face walked in. Jesse looked him up and down quickly, but his eyes flew back to the symbol on man’s shoulder. 

Jesse’s neck burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know in the comments how you felt about the chapter, theories, critiques, or maybe even your own hopes for the story! I love to hear from y'all even if I don't always respond. I just don't want to inflate the comments. <3


End file.
